Dora Boogaranan
Dora Boogaranan appeared in 1992 TV series called Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Dora Boogaranan (ドーラブーガラナン, Dōra Būgaranan) is a frog-like monster with an endless hunger who could swallow the Zyurangers, using either a beam projected from his horn or his long tongue after losing his horn. He could also fire energy blasts from his horn and create a force field around him to reflect energy. He was practically invulnerable, with the exception of his weak spot (the "face of truth") that was hidden beneath his neck flaps. While Geki, Goushi, and Boi were searching for Dan and Mei, who had gone rogue due to Totpat's potion, Dora Boogaranan appeared before them and attacked. The three transformed to fight, but none of their attacks proved effective and the monster easily overwhelmed them. Dora Boogarana knocked Boi to the ground and fired an energy tongue from his horn that turned Boi into a yellow energy sphere. Dora Boogaranan swallowed the sphere and an image of TigerRanger's helmet appeared on his belly. Geki and Goushi were then forced to retreat. Geki, Goushi, and Barza researched Dora Boogaranan and found out that its weakness was the "face of truth". Geki and Goushi returned to fight the monster and attacked its face, believing it to be its weak point, but still their attacks had no effect. Futilely, the Zyurangers continued to fight, but Dora Boogaranan fired its energy tongue again and swallowed Goushi, leaving Geki to fight the monster alone. Dora Boogaranan easily overpowered Geki and was about to fire its energy tongue at him when, suddenly, Dan and Mei, having been cured of Totpat's potion, arrived and knocked Dora Boogaranan over. The two transformed to fight alongside Geki and they managed to cut off Dora Boogaranan's horn. No longer able to use its energy tongue, Dora Boogaranan retaliated by firing its actual tongue at Geki, ensnaring him. The monster pulled Geki into his mouth and swallowed him whole. As Dora Boogaranan swallowed Geki, Dan and Mei noticed the real "face of truth"; a hidden "second face" that was exposed beneath the monster's neck flaps. Deducing that Dora Boogaranan's weak point was only exposed while it was eating, Dan decided to allow the monster to swallow him, during which Mei could strike the monster's weak point. Dan threw himself at the monster and was caught and eaten. Before Mei could fire her Ptera Arrow, however, Totpat suddenly appeared and pushed her down. Having finished devouring Dan, Dora Boogaranan joined Totpat and fired his tongue at Mei, causing her to morph out of her PteraRanger form. Mei then retreated into a nearby forest and Dora Boogaranan and Totpat gave chase. Unable to locate the PteraRanger, Dora Boogaranan and Totpat searched the forest while Mei devised a trap. Mei then appeared before them and pretended to give up. Satisfied with her apparent surrender, Dora Boogaranan wrapped his tongue around her, preparing to eat her. However, Mei activated a trap that fired three arrows into Dora Boogaranan's weak spot. The monster fell over and spit up the four swallowed Zyurangers. The Zyurnagers then reformed and launched a final attack on Dora Boogaranan. With that, Mei killed Dora Boogaranan by firing a Ptera Arrow into his mouth. Dora Boogaranan spoke very little, but appeared to take great delight in battling and devouring the Zyurangers as he mocked and taunted them and patted his belly after swallowing them. Powers and Abilities * Energy Tongue: Emits an energy tongue from the horn on his head, which turns his foes into energy spheres to be eaten. * Tongue: Uses his tongue as a whip to inflict physical damage and to wrap around foes to pull them in to be eaten. * Energy Beams: He can fire energy beams from his horn. * Energy Shield: Can deflect laser blasts with an energy shield projected from his belly. * Near Invulnerability: Almost his whole body was immune to physical attacks, except for his horn, which was severed by Dan and Mei, and his weak spot, which was hidden beneath his neck folds. See Also * Terror Toad Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Amphibians Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Toku Nishio Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1992 Category:Super Sentai Universe